


mind full of stories

by CharbelT89



Series: W.O.S. [1]
Category: Aliens - Fandom, Fiction - Fandom, Sci-Fi - Fandom, Science - Fandom, Universe - Fandom, real - Fandom, world - Fandom, world of science
Genre: Aliens, Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Future, Technology, tech
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharbelT89/pseuds/CharbelT89
Summary: three stories that relates to our world beginning and surviving!
Relationships: Friends - Relationship, lovers - Relationship
Series: W.O.S. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171649





	mind full of stories

Chapter 1: our trip journey  
It all began when I received a message on my phone. Oh! I didn’t introduce myself! Hey, I’m “John Romeo Richard” but you can call me “JR2”. I live in Beirut, the capital that was used to be called “the Paris of the Arab world” but now everything changed. But now back to the part we were talking about me… I was really performing well in school, like very well. Not only by grades, but by experiments too. The message was a digital letter inviting me to a school that is called “βŤ§”, it was said that this school have the best geniuses of the world. My dad had learned there and he was pretty sure that I’ll be accepted too. Yet this school isn’t known for all people, but for the smartest families and people. The school students were divided into 3 camps: the ones that are great in calculations and numbers were chosen by the “Valdi”, known as A.I. machine in this world, in the “Chisel camp”. Those who can create equations and formulas and make theories will be in “Formeln camp” and those who can create machines and develop it will go to “Alat camp”. So I really wanted to be in the “Alat camp”. So I went with my parents to the airports. We couldn’t really go with a normal plane and as I guessed we had to go to the 24th gate of the Lebanese airport that had 23 gates. I was really waiting to see where this gate is! So when we entered the airport, my dad asked for my phone. He opened it and showed the message to one of the guards that he knows. The guard scanned the message and then led us to the gate number 23, and again we scanned the message again at the door and suddenly the number three switched to four and the doors opened, then the guard said: “welcome to the 24th gate of the airport!”  
We went to a very normal plane, I left my dad and said goodbye to my family and went to the plane, while everyone else was doing the same. On the airplane, I was sitting next to the window and had a seat next to me and two seats in front of us facing our direction, where two girls set and next to me a boy came to sit. So in this long trip I had to do something to not feel bored, so I introduced myself to the boy and the girls: “hey, I’m John Romeo Richard, but you can call me JR2”. Then one of the girls said: “nice to meet you, I’m Sera Twain”. After her the other girl said: “Emma Belle Edison”, and here the boy jumped and introduced himself saying: “In Einstein’s mind, you’re an Edison! I’m Nikola Tesla, the grandson of Nikola Tesla himself… yeah, yeah, I know what you’re going to ask! Yes, he was married, yet no one knew!” we were very surprised that Nikola Tesla himself was married this was never mentioned in his life biography. We spent the rest of the trip talking and getting to know each other, until we arrived to the portal. What is the portal? Okay it is the “Bermuda Triangle” portal. “They have kind of 12 portals on the earth like the “Bermuda Triangle” portal” Sera said. So Nikola looked at her and said: “sure but 2 of it are used in emergencies cases only! And they aren’t used since the last attacks of the aliens”. I was shocked since my father didn’t tell me about any alien presence or attack so I asked them to tell me more about it! So Emma started telling me about it: “it all started since Newton, while sailing on his ship, went through the “Bermuda triangle” portal, and arrived to a really unknown land. He was stuck there with his crew, they had to search there for somewhere to sleep. That’s where their journey started, they started walking together so they lose no one. They found a big castle with light turned on and some noises. Well, Newton was really curious about it, unlike his crew! But they went there and entered the castle and well what they found was really astonishing. They found aliens”. Then I was like: “and then what happened?” Here, the plane started to shake a bit and we entered the gate region with the speed increasing to approach the speed of light to jump to the school.


End file.
